Peeta Mellark
by WaNt A sUgAr CuBe 3
Summary: "Ils courent dans le Pré. Le petit blond aux yeux gris suit sa sœur, brune aux yeux bleus. " Comment ont-ils fait pour en arriver là? De "on ne sait connait pas" à mari et femme? c'est expliqué ici! (j'ai changé deux trois petits trucs)


_**Peeta Mellark**_

On s'assoit en classe et passons tour à tour faire nos présentations. Depuis ce matin, je suis obsédé par la fille que mon Papa m'a montrée du doigt devant l'école. Elle est bien jolie mais je ne l'aimais pas trop. Mon Papa aurait voulu avoir une petite fille, _cette_ petite fille à ma place. Mon Papa l'a dit. Pas directement, mais du haut de mes cinq ans, je ne suis tout de même pas bête. Lorsque c'est mon tour, je me lève, traverse la salle et monte sur l'estrade. Certains parents au fond de la salle, qui sont venus accompagner leurs enfants, frémissent. Mon père ne fait toutefois pas partis de ces personnes. Peut-être qu'affronter _cette_ petite fille aux côtés de _son _papa, c'était mission impossible.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Peeta Mellark. J'ai cinq ans. J'ai deux grands frères. Mon Papa et ma maman sont boulangers. »

Je retourne sagement à ma place. La petite blonde, Delly, je crois, me fait un grand sourire auquel je réponds. Je m'assois complètement à ma jolie place près de la fenêtre, puis lui fait un clin d'œil. Je sens des yeux gris me brûler la nuque et devine sans grand mal que c'est la petite brune. C'est d'ailleurs à elle de passer. Elle laisse voler sa jolie robe rouge et ses deux tresses en passant près de moi.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen. J'ai cinq ans. Ma maman est guérisseuse. Mon Papa est minier et j'ai une toute petite sœur d'un an. Primerose. »

Elle fait un sourire à son papa et retourne gentiment s'assoir. Je soupire et attend patiemment que tout le monde se présente, retenant le nom de ceux qui ont l'air joyeux, amicaux. Pour une raison que je ne connais pas, je retiens tout de même celui de Katniss Everdeen.

La récréation. Je profite de celle-ci pour me faire des amis. Tout le monde fait ça. J'en vois plusieurs venir dans ma direction, changeant d'avis, puis, venir quand même. Tout le monde le fait sauf Katniss.

Nous repartons pour un dernier cours. Je reprends vivement ma place. De peur qu'on ne me la prenne. On a… cours de musique.

« Qui connait…, commença la maîtresse d'une voix douce. La chanson de la Vallée ? »

Plusieurs mains se lèvent. Moi aussi je la connais mais je ne veux quand même pas me donner en spectacle.

« Moi ! Moi, je la connais ! » s'élève _sa_ voix.

Elle levait la main si haut qu'on ne pouvait que la remarquer.

« Bien, Katniss. »

Elle jubile un instant puis s'avance. Je quitte des yeux les deux geais moqueurs bleu ciel de la fenêtre et la regarde.

Elle admire ses pieds, rougit, joue avec ses mains et commence.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Sa, sa voix est belle, non, lumineuse ? Non, resplendissante, pleine de vie. Tous les élèves l'applaudissent. Que dire ? Alors moi aussi, je l'applaudis. Oubliant ma haine. Un sentiment nouveau monte en moi. Mon cœur bas vite mais je l'ignore. Un cœur c'est un cœur et un cœur fait ce qu'il veut. Je réentends le même air. Va-t-elle la rechanter ? Non ce n'est pas sa voix mais de jolis gazouillis. Je tourne ma tête et voit les oiseaux reprendre sa chanson. Tout comme son père…

Depuis ce jour, je ne peux dormir et me réveiller qu'avec la fenêtre ouverte.

* * *

Je fais tranquillement mon travail de boulanger. Je reviens de chez Delly. Tout à fait normal que je sois joyeux. Je chantonne même certains airs en faisant cuire le pain. Je les vois, parfaits. Avec leurs belles miches dorées, les clients seront contents. Je soupire. J'aimerai tellement être à leur place ! Manger du pain frais, de bonnes pâtisseries… Au lieu de prendre les vieux moisis de la maison. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, je me retourne et la voit. Mouillée jusqu'aux os, tremblotant près du vieux pommier. Mais je ne suis pas bête. Pas à ce point. Je retourne à mon travail, feignant la tranquillité. J'avais raison.

« Et ne revient plus fouiller dans nos poubelles où j'appelle les Pacificateurs ! » gronda ma mère.

Je continue et m'empresse de brûler deux pains. Quand je les trouve plutôt cuit, assez pour les donner aux cochons, ma mère arrive.

« Quoi ?! Bon à rien ! Il n'y a que toi pour brûler des pains…, s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Donne-les aux cochons, imbécile ! »

Je suis tout content que ma ruse ait fonctionnée. Je reçois un coup, mais plus petit que d'habitude. Je m'en fiche et cours presque dans notre petite cour sale. Katniss me regarde, puis, admire les pains que j'ai dans les mains. J'arrache les morceaux noircis et les jette dans l'enclot. Je regarde de gauche à droite, la voie étant libre, je m'avance vers elle. Puis j'entends ma mère me chercher. Je les jette vite et fais un signe à Katniss _'' Cours ! ''_.

* * *

« Les dames d'abord ! » s'écrie Effie, toute pimpante.

Elle s'avance, faisant des petits pas. Ridicule. Elle plonge sa main dans le bloc et s'attarde quelque peu. Enfin, elle la retire, celle-ci contenant un petit papier.

« Primerose Everdeen ! »

Primerose… Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part. Mais ce qui m'alarme c'est le « Everdeen ».

« Non ! »

Je m'en doutais. Katniss avance, crie, arrête Prim, crie sur les Pacificateurs. Elle ne peut rien faire.

Elle interdit à Prim de continuer, fait un scandale. A un moment j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne fasse ni crise cardiaque, ni asthme ou autre… Puis sa déclaration m'a chamboulé. Si, elle peut faire quelque chose. De dissemblable, insensé, suicidaire, rare et tellement mature et courageux.

« Je me porte volontaire. »

C'est moi qui vais faire une crise cardiaque. Primerose pleure, sa mère est livide. La petite fille crie, tape du pied, ne la lâche pas. Mais le grand brun qui est toujours près de Katniss, va la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener pleurer près de sa mère. Katniss s'avance bravement vers l'estrade.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » fit Effie.

« Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. » dit-elle.

« Eh bien je parie mon chapeau que c'est ta petite sœur. Tu ne voulais pas te laisser voler la vedette, hein ?! »

Nous ignorons tous sa remarque. Je lève mon bras gauche, montrant mes trois doigts du milieu. Tout le monde me suit. Katniss Everdeen est rentrée dans l'histoire.

Un court moment, Haymitch fit son entrée. Il complimente Katniss, insulte le Capitole et tombe.

« Bien bien ! crie Effie dans son micro. Passons aux garçons ! »

Avant que je ne puisse faire n'importe quel vœux sur qui que soit que le nom est déjà sorti.

« Peeta Mellark. »

* * *

Nous marchons main dans la main. Je lui cueille des fleurs. Elle rougit et me remercie avant de les prendre et humer leur parfum. Une vraie vie de couple…

« Haymitch a dit qu'on pouvait arrêter, fit-elle d'une voix soulagée. Le Capitole est complètement rentré dedans. »

« Comment cela… ? »

Elle rougit une fois de plus et n'a pas besoin de m'expliquer. Elle m'a menti…

« Alors… Tout ce que tu as dit lors de l'Interview et, peut-être même aux Jeux, n'étaient que mensonges… »

« Non, je, laisse moi t'expliquer… » supplia-t-elle.

Mais je ne l'écoute pas.

« Tu t'es servie de moi ! Tu m'as menti ! Et dire que j'étais aussi bête pour y croire… » fis-je encore abasourdi.

« Peeta… »

Je l'ignore toujours et m'en vais. Sur une porte du train, je m'arrête et me retourne. _'' C'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui lui a dit que ce n'était qu'un stratagème… ''_ Je la vois. Elle n'a pas bougé ne serait-ce d'un centimètre. Elle s'accroche désespérément à ses fleurs en les humant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

* * *

« Mesdames et Messieurs ! Pour les 75eme Hunger Games, les tributs, seront moissonnés parmi les vainqueurs survivants ! »

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Il a osé.. Je précipite vers l'écran, tentant de le briser mais ce n'est qu'un malheureux hologramme. Alors j'attrape tous. Vaisselle, bouteilles… et je les balance partout dans le salon.

Elle va y retourner. D'office. Elle va retourner dans cette maudite arène et faire ces foutus Jeux !

Puis, je sais. Moi aussi, je peux faire ce que je veux de ma Moisson…

.

Je la déteste. Pour tout. Tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait subir. Toutes les peines. Tous les râteaux, les blessures, les complots contre moi. Les tentatives de me tuer.

« Crève sale mutation ! »

Tout à coup, elle pleure. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Une mutation, c'est un robot. Ca n'a pas de sentiment. Alors pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

Tant pis. Elle a voulu me tuer, elle a tué mes parents, préféré Gale, détruit le district Douze. Elle m'a brisé. Et s'il suffit simplement de la traiter de mutation, je la briserai à mon tour.

* * *

« Peeta ! Non ! »

Je la secoue désespérément, tentant de la réveiller un bon coup. Elle se relève, regarde autour d'elle, ahurie. Puis elle s'agrippe à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« C'est toi ? Tu es vivant ? »

Je la serre dans mes bras.

« Oui… Chut. »

Je lui chuchote des mots rassurants en la caressant doucement. Elle me sert un peu plus, et sens un je-ne-sais-quoi qui provient de moi, ou de mon pull. Je me remets en position normale et elle fait de même. Je place un bras sur son oreiller et elle pose sa tête dessus. Elle se rapproche un peu plus de moi, enfin, je pense que le moment idéal est arrivé. A moitié endormie, je ne peux en tirer que la vérité.

« Tu m'aimes, réel ou pas réel ? »

« Réel. »

* * *

Ils courent dans le Pré. Le petit blond aux yeux gris suit sa sœur, brune aux yeux bleus. La plus belle chose de ma vie a finit par arriver, encore absurde il y'a des dizaines d'années, et même tabou, les voilà. Mes petits bouts de chou. Ses petits bouts de chou. Les nôtres.

« Eh, les vilains garnement, le dernier arriver à la clôture a perdu ! » dit Haymitch en courant.

C'est tout lui, taquiner Hope et Albert. Il nous considère comme les enfants qu'il n'a jamais eu et eux, comme ses petits-enfants. Ces derniers courent derrière lui en criant : « Tonton Haymitch va perdre ! »

Hope a apprit pour les Hunger Games et la rébellion. Elle nous aime toujours, si ce n'est plus. Notre peur s'est effacée mais elle est revenue peu de temps après : Albert le saura bientôt.

Mais ce qui compte c'est que nous formons une famille unie, Peeta, Katniss, Hope, Albert.

La famille Mellark.

* * *

**Voilà merci d'avoir lu ! Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je joue avec seulement ! :p**

**Merci à **_**Peetniss **_**pour m'avoir donné l'idée de base ! J'espère que j'en ai pas fait de la bouillie ! ^^ Donner un avis fait toujours plaisir, bon ou mauvais ! Bisous**


End file.
